


First work

by Pokephiliac



Category: Pokephilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pokepilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokephiliac/pseuds/Pokephiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first work. I hope you like. Make sure to leave a comment on what you want to see next. Also this is going to be in first person. I don't put a description of Alex because I want you to imagine what he looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First work

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN POKEMON!!! Also I apologize if this is bad because for 1 I'm a girl and 2 this is my first one. I'll update it more later.

The pokemon world has changed a lot since the famous Ash Ketchum died. It was tragic really. His Pikachu went crazy and killed him. Anyway this isn't about back then when it was illegal to have an intimate relationship with your pokemon, it's about now when we can.

Today I woke up to my alarm clock buzzing. The clock read 10:30. "Shit! I over slept again." It didn't really matter I mean why would it I don't have anything to do today anyhow. I lay in my bed awake after many attempts to go back to sleep. "I guess I'll see if meowstic is awake yet." I think to myself. I look down and meowstic is gone! I wonder where she could have gone. I check under the covers. She was sleeping between my legs. How could I not have noticed her? I thought I didn't raise the covers very much but I guess I did and I woke her up. "Good morning, meowstic." I mention as I throw off the covers she responds with a mew and I lay back and begin to fall asleep again when she lays down on my chest all sprawled out. If you haven't guessed by now, meowstic is my girlfriend, anyway back to what I was talking about. As meowstic gets comfortable on my chest I mention "I can feel your wet pussy." She instantly sprung up turned around and sat down. "Oh c'mon I was just joking." I say picking her up and placing her right below my neck "you know I love you." With that it makes her perk up and walk across me and down to my underwear and because she was so small she went inside my underwear and started to pull off my underwear reveling my hard dick. She begins to lick it. It feels so good because her tongue is rough.


End file.
